


Lovefool（成将）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Door Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “是纯洁无暇的天使，亦是偶尔会耍耍恶作剧的丘比特。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 15





	Lovefool（成将）

**Author's Note:**

> 在日同居设定，严重ooc，一发完没头没脑pwp  
> 最近玄关sex很戳xp，可惜我搞得太烂，抱歉随便看看吧orz

将太郎前脚合上公寓的门，后脚跟还没站稳就被成灿按在玄关的墙上吻得几近窒息。尚未变暖的室内仍然肉眼可见小团小团的白色呼吸，稀稀拉拉着勾画出只属于两人的紧密空间。“哥为什么要在车站等我那么久，冻成这样。”略显昏黄的微弱灯光也隐藏不住将太郎鼻头被冻得泛红，成灿在那小巧而圆润的尖尖上又落下两个吻。

成灿和将太郎的个头都不小。成灿一身黑色大衣简单搭了条围巾，让他看起来更加修长高挑；而将太郎为了抵御东京又一波来势汹汹的寒潮，严严实实裹了件厚厚的棕色棉服，杏色防风帽的两侧小狗般耷拉着把脑袋压得扁扁平，远看就像只长了双长耳朵的幼年阿德利企鹅，憨厚而可爱。

“你才是，穿这么少就回来，韩国那边明明也很冷……”将太郎一顿，本是如炬的目光随着眼角的下垂瞬间黯淡下去，暂停了怒嗔撇撇嘴说，“我不冷！我只是……一秒都不想错过你啊。”

说着在成灿臂弯的小小空间内别扭地抬起手玩弄眼前围巾的边角，又悄悄地看向成灿。成灿看见了那Youtube上人气颇高的小水獭，两手抱住了被奖赏的小鱼干，也不忘滑溜着圆圆的眼珠小心翼翼确认主人的态度。

成灿这次也没能刹住从心底逸到嘴角的宠溺。

“嗯，那我也是一秒都不想浪费，只想和哥快点在一起。”

“'那我也是'又是什么啦。再怎么说这里也是玄关……”这才发觉两人的话都肉麻得匪夷所思，将太郎强烈地怀疑自己的耳朵，不觉间结巴起来，试图把能想起的一切事情都当做搪塞过去的理由，“桌、桌子上有红豆馒头，你先热了吃暖暖身体也好。”

“所以哥是觉得我这里还不够暖吗？”

将太郎的手被成灿抓起向着股间探，隆起的温热把将太郎脆弱的防线一下子咕嘟咕嘟烧了开，蒸腾出一簇簇含羞带恼的水汽，放大了瞳孔欲言又止，最后只嗯嗯地哼唧一声软进成灿的胸怀。碍事的绒帽子被扔到一边，看似浓郁柔滑的巧克力色发丝却散发淡雅清新的橙花味道。真好闻。成灿才三天没有闻到爱人这特有的清香，差点克制不住狠狠疼爱的冲动，蜻蜓点水地摸摸将太郎的头顶，逗弄逗弄粉嫩的耳垂，玩味而耐心地等待回应。怀里的小脑袋经受了半天若有似无的撩拨，终于唯唯诺诺挤出一句软兮兮的“笨蛋”。成灿捧起将太郎的脸，两颊的烧红不再是刚才惹人怜的冻痕，葡萄般的双眼忽闪仍在躲避自己赤裸裸的视线。“哥，看着我嘛。”成灿掰正将太郎的脸蛋强行与他对视，不过一秒将太郎突然抱住了成灿的脖子主动吻回去，手也开始对成灿的东西来回摩挲。

“唔，哥……”

“行啦，安静。”

将太郎竖起手指轻轻堵住成灿因为兴奋而上扬语调的嘴，蹲下身子拉下成灿裤子的拉链，掏出那精神的东西含进口腔开始熟练地上下吞吐，殷红的舌尖不时探出唇边描摹着暴起的筋络。成灿睁大了眼睛，捂住嘴神奇地看着身下人大胆的举动。

“嗯……手还好冰，这里却这么热呢。”

将太郎吐出被他舔得水亮的性器，眯起眼睛又用脸蹭了蹭，随即脱下他笨重的棉服，内衬的长袖薄毛衣上是天真烂漫的小熊刺绣，下身套着舒适的卫裤。成灿总是中意将太郎对欲望的诚实，他的大宝宝一脸纯真无害，陈述出口的是最可爱的感受，同时做着的动作却淫荡至极，这几乎让他当场缴械投降。成灿拉起将太郎的身体按到墙上背对着自己，拉下卫裤把手探进去，湿漉漉的一片，有早已渗出大量的前液，再探进穴口，又是明显的润滑液质感——醍醐灌顶。

郑成灿，想不到今天真是你的大失策。成灿哂笑，下体毫不犹豫猛挺了进去。

“呜！”

将太郎被顶得咬住牙发出一声尖细的惊呼，下意识捂住嘴巴不让自己泄出更大的声音。成灿撞击的动作越发地凶狠快速，手伸进将太郎晃荡的毛衣下摆由下而上地探抚，揉捏他胸前两颗敏感的肉粒，满意地听着将太郎的呻吟无法遏制逐渐变得放肆而艳丽：“哥刚才是让我安静吗？现在哥叫得这么好听，怕是邻居都要听见了吧。”

“还不是你太……啊呜……嗯……”将太郎无暇反驳，舌头又被成灿伸进口腔的手指一阵翻搅，整个人被操干得恍惚，口水没一会就沿着成灿的手腕流淌。“灿啊……太快了，不要了嗯……”将太郎趴在墙上失神地求饶，成灿却突然拔了出来，让他一下子没站稳，晃晃悠悠扶住墙，眼里噙着泪可怜巴巴地回头：“你还真拔啊，好坏……”

成灿不慌不忙地后退，甚至把背脊靠在身后的隔栏上：“哥，我已经满足你的要求了，所以你知道该怎么做吧？”

眼神满是调皮戏谑，却止不住地析出分明的温柔与爱意。

将太郎咬了咬唇，起身把成灿推坐到地板上，坐上成灿的大腿开始解他的裤带。成灿本以为将太郎会直接求他再插进来，没能预料到这样的行动，讶异又饶有兴趣地望着在他腰间磕磕巴巴乱舞的小手。将太郎褪去成灿的外套，唰地将裤带整条抽出，抬起成灿的双手向上绑在隔栏，自己一边撇过头一边扶着成灿硬挺如初的东西往穴里送。

“哥，你这是怎么了？就这么想我吗？嘶，呃……”

成灿话音未落便爽得倒吸一口凉气，紧致柔软的内壁将他的阴茎完全包裹，快感迅速贯穿全身。“啊……好深……”将太郎仰起头皱住眉心，顶到最准确的那一点，舒服得发出一声长叹，随着下体前后摩擦扭动又断断续续溢出甜腻的娇声，下垂的乖顺双眼中满是被情欲侵蚀的湿润光泽。眼前的绝景让成灿只想挣开手来捏住将太郎的臀瓣把他猛干到高潮，将太郎骑乘的动作却不紧不慢，时不时还故意夹得更紧，然后看着成灿越发难耐的表情露出了微笑。

是纯洁无暇的天使，亦是偶尔会耍耍恶作剧的丘比特。成灿便满满当当中了一箭，心口一阵名为甜蜜的作痛。

“哥，现在使坏的人可变成你了。”

将太郎不作答，只是笑着把手搭上成灿的肩，开始轻啄成灿半张的嘴唇，从浅吻逐渐化作动情的舔舐，再到舌与舌辗转缱绻的交缠，像是可以一辈子这般细水长流地相合相融。将太郎的手从肩移到成灿的双颊，同时感到后穴猛地传来一阵热流，抬起下体抽了身，那肿胀的前端仍然在不知疲倦地倾吐。阴茎一抖一抖搭在将太郎挺翘的臀峰间，浓稠的白液在股缝淫靡地流淌。将太郎这才松开成灿的唇，趴进他的胸膛有气无力地喃喃自语：“居然真的在玄关做了，衣服搞得好脏……”然后唰地抬起头，“啊！你还绑着。”手忙脚乱地帮着解开，接着就被恢复“自由”的成灿紧拥入怀，两人疲倦的喘息交叉回响，半天才平复过来。

“其实哥今天本来就挺想在玄关做的吧？”成灿亲亲将太郎有些乱糟糟的脑袋扬起嘴角反问，胸口迅速被将太郎小猫似地捶打了两拳。

“……笨蛋。”

“不过，我每次发现哥的小心思时都早就被哥牵着走了好远呢。”

成灿笑眯眯地抱起将太郎，向浴室走去的步伐都变得轻快了起来。

我大概是要永远输给哥，永远做哥的笨蛋了。

END


End file.
